


Happy Birthday

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For prompt "happy birthday + Klance since Keith's birthday is the 23"Drunk Keith is much more forthcoming about secrets than Sober Keith (and sometimes that's a good thing)





	Happy Birthday

He didn’t fully remember leaving the voice message, but there it was, sitting in their Facebook chat where Lance had changed Keith’s name to ‘Samurai’ and Keith had changed their photo to a face swap of him and Billie Joe Armstrong. He just remembered coming home from that party, scrubbing those stupid fake stitches from his neck, chugging some water, collapsing in bed, and trying to get that stupid image of Lance out of his head.

“Happy Halloween, ghost boy,” Lance had said, giving him a wink as they tapped plastic cups. 

Keith could barely muster out, “I’m a zombie, dumbass.” His brain was lost in the sparkling blueness of Lance’s eyes.

Now he let out a plaintive groan, about to tap the message and see what damage he had just done when there was a knock at the door. Keith rolled out of bed, hoping it was just his key-less roommate— but, of course, his life couldn’t be that simple. Instead, he was greeted by those ocean blue eyes, sparkling over that jaunty smirk as one of those soft hands extended itself immediately in Keith’s personal space.

“Come on,” Lance said.

Keith blinked. “Uh- what?”

Lance sighed impatiently, “Were you lying? Is it not really your birthday?”

The color drained from Keith’s face. He remembered what the message said. Punctuated by pauses and random drawn out syllables: “Lance, we never got to dance. We left without dancing. It’s my birthday, I wanted to dance with you for my birthday…”

His  _birthday_. The little piece of information between him and a Facebook wall full of balloon emojis and being dragged out by his ankles to go spend a whole uncomfortable day with everyone’s attention on him. One of his closest guarded secrets— another being the gigantic crush on Lance he’d be nursing all semester. And in one fell swoop he’d broadcasted  _both_ to the last person he’d wanted to know about either. 

Keith felt like he’d been punched in the gut- by himself. He wrung his hands together, looking anywhere but at the tan figure that leaned against the doorway before him. “Look, I didn’t mean- well, uh, I was- I  _am_ pretty buzzed, and-”

Lance just grinned, his eyes searching Keith’s face. “Me too, why do you think I came right over?” 

Heat rushed back into Keith’s cheeks. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Lance insistently offered his hand again. “Well? Come on.”

The next thing Keith knew he was being dragged up the stairwell toward the dorm building roof, every nerve in his body singing at the soft touch that enveloped his hand. They burst into the cool night air and Lance pulled him to the corner of the patio, where they could see the city unfold beneath them. Lance wove his fingers better through Keith’s, his other hand sliding down to rest on his waist. 

Keith sucked in a breath as Lance drew him closer, their chests only inches away. His hand was barely grazing Lance’s shoulder, as if the moment would shatter if he held on any tighter. “There’s no music,” he practically whispered as a gentle guiding pressure from Lance’s hand drew him into a sway.

Lance laughed, boring into him again with those crystalline eyes. “I could put on some Green Day, but I’m not sure drunk moshing on a rooftop would be a great idea.”

A dazed smile spread over Keith’s face. He shook his head. “Why are you doing this?”

Lance shrugged, glancing over the cityscape before he met Keith’s eyes again. “Couldn’t deny a guy his birthday wish, right?”

Keith squeezed Lance’s hand. “Could you, maybe, not tell everyone else? I just don’t really like, y’know-”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Lance said, his voice soft, “If you can keep one for me.”

Keith prompted him with a nod, his blood starting to quicken in his veins. 

“Tonight- I was thinking about dancing with you, too. But I was nervous, or scared, or something.” Lance’s lips curled in an almost shy smile.

Keith stared at him, his mouth falling open. “You? Nervous?”

“M-hm,” Lance hummed. “You make me nervous.”

Keith’s head was spinning, and he wasn’t sure it was from the alcohol. His breath left him slowly. He didn’t realize he was leaning forward until his forehead came to rest against Lance’s. His breath hitched when a hand came to rest under his chin, gently tilting his head up. The seconds seemed to slow, the warm distance between their faces buzzing as time dragged on. Then finally, finally, Lance’s lips met his. The kiss was sweet and soft and sticky, somehow lazy and urgent at the same time. Keith felt like someone had sent a thousand volts straight to his heart.

Lance pulled away slowly, his hand falling to rest against Keith’s chest. “Happy birthday,” he whispered.


End file.
